


Thirteen Sheep and Counting

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Richard Speight Jr wants to ask Misha out. It's got nothing to do with Jensen at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Sheep and Counting

"Jay's right, you know," Jensen tells his reflection. "You really are a 13-year old girl. A sad, pathetic 13 year-old girl."

His reflection, much to Jensen's chagrin, doesn't disagree.

"Well, fuck." Jensen scrubs a hand over his face wondering how it got to this. Wondering how one drunken night of fondling and mutual relief led to him standing in his bathroom and feeling like his boyfriend just dumped him.

Okay, so that one night had somehow morphed into an unspoken agreement of several times a month. Somehow morphed into quick handjobs on the set and slow blowjobs in the bedroom. Somehow morphed into him thinking about blue eyes and a knowing smile whenever he jerked himself off. But still. It's not like he's _dating_ Misha, not like he's got any claim on him. They're just two guys who help each other out every now and again. Just because Jensen's had Misha's fingers around his dick, had Misha on his knees in front of him, it doesn't _mean_ anything.

Which means that Jensen's got no right to be feeling this way. So what if Richard "Hey, can I ask you guys about Misha?" Speight Jr cornered him and Jared to ask if either of them know what Misha's favourite food is. (It's Chinese. Except for prawn toast, which he thinks is kind of disgusting.) So what if Richard "Do you think it's weird I want to ask the guy that plays my brother out to dinner" Speight Jr had asked if they knew any really good restaurants. (Jensen does, but he also knows Misha prefers the all you can eat ten buck buffet down on Richmond because no one bats an eyelid when he comes back to the table with three springrolls and a plate full of crispy seaweed.) It's got nothing to do with Jensen at all.

And it's kind of a bitch when even the guy in the mirror looks like he doesn't believe you.

Jensen's about to tell his reflection to fuck off and mind its own business when a quick knock and the door opening stops him.

"Misha's here," Jared says, barely sticking his head around the door before he's gone again.

Well, fuck. He can see it now. _Hey guys, Richard asked me to dinner, so we're going to go out and skip through the fields, playing with ponies and crapping rainbows._ Okay, so possibly not that last part. _Probably_ not that last part. Although knowing Misha--

"Jen, are you actually _hiding_ in here?" Damn Jared and his ability to come back when Jensen was least expecting him.

"No!" Jensen replies, lying through his teeth.

Jared just looks at him. "Man up, Ackles," he hisses, before sighing. "Look, Jen, just tell him how you feel. Whatever he says can't be as bad as what you're feeling now, right?"

Oh god, Jared's being _nice_ to him. That means he really does look pathetic. Problem is, Jared's right; Jensen's not going to get anywhere hiding in the bathroom. "Right," he says, more to himself than to Jared. "Let's do this."

With a final look at himself in the mirror (he doesn't wince, he _doesn't_ ), he follows Jay out of the sanctuary of tile and fruit-scented shampoo.

"Hey." Misha looks up and grins as they enter the room before returning to his very important task of kneeling on the floor and _not_ fending off Harley and Sadie, who've both decided that he's got to pay attention to them _right now_.

"Come on, guys." The two dogs stop trying to climb onto Misha's lap as Jared shakes their leashes. Their attention flicks between Jared and Misha, and Jensen wonders if they're trying to decide between staying with Misha for tummy-rubs or going with Jared and the possibility of chasing rabbits in the park. Personally, he'd go for the tummy-rubs, but Harley and Sadie apparently have more allegiance towards Jared as they finally race towards the door, waiting impatiently for him to snap their leashes on.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be," Jared says conversationally, glaring at Jensen as soon as Misha's not looking and mouthing _Tell him, you idiot_ , as he opens the door.

There's a sudden awkward silence in the air once Jared's gone, and that's never happened before when it's just the two of them. Granted, normally when they're alone for more than two seconds one of them has their hand down the trousers of the other one, but not always.

"So," Misha starts, his voice sounding slightly forced, "I was thinking we could--"

"Richard's going to ask you out!" blurts Jensen, thinking he possibly could have chosen a better time to say that and mentally cursing his apparent lack of brain-to-mouth control.

"He already did," Misha replies slowly, like he's not sure what Jensen's going to say to that.

"You can't go--" Even though Jensen knows that Misha hates the word _can't_ , views it as a challenge. Well, challenge this, Collins; there are handcuffs in Jensen's bottom drawer and he's not afraid to use them, not afraid to chain Misha to his bed if that's what it's going to take. (Even though they're covered in bright pink fur and were given to him as a joke. And he's also positive they're quick release ones that Misha could probably get out of in about three seconds. But still--)

Misha's looking at him, that slight frown on his face that makes Jensen want to lick his forehead. And then lick other parts of him. "I'm not going," Misha says.

"Oh." Jensen deflates slightly at Misha's words, every argument he'd been prepared to give suddenly just sitting there in his throat, unneeded. (He's not your type! You'll have a really boring time! You're mine, dammit!)

Misha's looking really confused now. "Jen, I'm not in the habit of going out to dinner with people when I'm already dating someone. Well, not unless it's been mutually agreed beforehand," he adds.

"Dating?" Jensen's got the feeling that Misha's not the only one looking confused.

"Yeah--" Misha trails the word out over far more syllables than it actually needs. "You know, that thing that you and I have been doing for the past five months."

"We're dating?" And it's not that Jensen's stuck on that fact; really, it's not. It's just that, _seriously?_

The confusion on Misha face is starting to be replaced by something else that Jensen's not liking the look of. "Yes, Jensen. Spending time together, enjoying each other's company, _having a fuck load of sex_. Normal people call that dating." There's a definite undertone of _Apparently normal people aren't called Jensen_ in Misha's voice.

"Well, yes, I know that." Even though his brain's still suck on _Seriously? **Seriously?**_

Misha glances away briefly, shaking his head. "You totally didn't realise we were dating, did you?"

Jensen's not sure what Misha's tone means. Not sure if it's the _I'm finding this amusing, even though I know I shouldn't_ tone or the _Jesus, you're such a fuckwit and I never want to have my lips anywhere near your dick again_ tone.

"It actually completely passed you by," Misha continues. And Jensen's _still_ unable to tell what tone it is. Damn it.

"It might have," he finally admits carefully, _please don't be the fuckwit tone, please don't be the fuckwit tone_ running through his head. "But that's not to say I object," he adds quickly, debating on whether or not to tell Misha about the entire teenage-girl-bathroom incident before deciding against it just on principle. Well, principle and the fact that he's pretty sure Misha would mock him for the rest of eternity, and he's going to have enough of that with Jared.

"Wow." The word's barely a murmur as Misha sits on the couch. "I mean, Jared said you were totally oblivious, but I didn't actually _believe_ him."

"Yeah--" And then Jensen's brain finally catches up. "Wait, hold on, Jared said _what_ \--"

"I mean, apparently I'm so memorable that my own boyfriend doesn't even know we're dating," Misha says, totally ignoring the fact that Jensen's just spoken. "It's a good job I'm completely at ease with how fucking awesome I am, otherwise this would have been a crushing blow to my ego."

And that's definitely the _I'm find this amusing_ tone. Jensen doesn't really want to admit how relieved that makes him.

Crossing the room, Jensen sinks to his knees, placing his hands on Misha's legs as he looks at him. "We're dating?"

"Yes," Misha answers fondly, "we're dating."

"And you're not going out with Richard?" Because he wants to be perfectly sure on that.

"No, I'm not going out with Richard," Misha replies patiently.

"Because you're dating me." Because Misha Collins is dating Jensen Ackles. And, whoa, those words are never going to get old.

"Yes, because I'm dating you." Jensen can hear the _you moron_ , even if Misha doesn't say it.

Oh, thank fuck for that. Hah! Take that, Richard Speight Jr. Leaning forward, Jensen captures Misha's lips with his, kissing his boyfriend for all he's worth. After all, he's got five months to catch up on.


End file.
